List of Shoreliner names
As well as being assigned numbers, the Shoreliner railroad cars as operated by Metro North and the Connecticut Department of Transportation (CTDOT) have also been named. Shoreliner is the name of the Comet railroad cars operated by the two organisations. The CTDOT and Metro North pool their equipment, resulting in CTDOT equipment operating on the New York Hudson and Harlem lines, even mixed within a consist. The Comet II are Shoreliner Is, Comet III are Shoreliner IIs, and Comet IVs are Shoreliner IIIs. Both the Shoreliner IIs and IIIs have center doors. The IIs and IIIs can be told apart from each other because on the inside of the IIs the finish is a fake wood look and on the inside of the IIIs the finish is a gray color. The IIs and IIIs also differ because the III has no side engineers cab door. Metro North cars Metro North cars can be identified by their blue window band Shoreliner IIs Cab cars * 6101 Storm King * 6103 Half Moon * 6105 Tear Of The Clouds * 6107 Clearwater * 6109 Scenic Highlands * 6111 The Maria Mitchell Comet * 6113 Senesqua Flyer * 6115 The Knickerbocker * 6117 Sugar Maple * 6119 Manitoga * 6121 Ichabod Crane * 6123 American Eagle Trailer cars * 6150 Eleanor Roosevelt * 6151 Henry Hudson * 6152 Poughkeepsie * 6153 Dutchess * 6154 | Cold Spring * 6155 Washington Irving * 6156 Beacon * 6157 Westchester * 6158 New Hamburg * 6159 Putnam * 6160 Garrison * 6161 Thomas Wolfe * 6162 Peekskill * 6163 Thelonius Monk * 6164 Montrose * 6165 John Cheever * 6166 Crugers * 6167 Raven's Way * 6168 The Mahican * 6169 Thomas Cole * 6170 Empire State * 6171 The Water Level * 6172 The North Star * 6173 Cortlandt * 6174 Mathew Vassar * 6175 Working Class Hero * 6177 Shad Run * 6179 Bannermans Island * 6182 Salisbury Mills_Cornwall * 6184 James Fennimore Clinton * 6186 Nelson Rockefeller * 6188 Sojourner Truth * 6190 Commodore Vanderbilt Shoreliner IIs and IIIs The Shoreliner IIs and IIIs differ from the IIs in that they have center doors. Also they are not named by the railroad. Metro North has 20 cabs numbered from 6301 to 6320, and 83 trailer cars numbered from 6330 to 6472. Transferred from West of Hudson Fleet Metro North transferred several cars from west of the Hudson fleet, this was done when they acquired Comet Vs which were incompatible with Grand Central Terminal. These cars have all been rebuilt in Dansvill, with only some having names. * 6125 (former 5175) * 6127 (former 5176) * 6129 (former 5177) * 6131 (former 5178) * 6134 (former 5986) * 6136 (former 5987) * 6138 (former 5988) * 6140 (former 5989) * 6142 (former 5990) * 6143 (former 5980) * 6144 (former 5991) * 6145 (former 5981) * 6146 (former 5992) * 6147 (former 5982) * 6148 (former 5993) * 6149 (former 5983) * 6176 Samuel Morse (WOH changed name to Sloatsburg) * 6178 George Clinton (WOH kept same name) * 6180 Robert Fulton (WOH changed name to Middletown) Connecticut Department of Transportation cars Pooled with Metro North Shoreline Is Cab cars * 6201 The Connecticut Yankee * 6203 The Danbury Hatter * 6205 The Nutmegger * 6207 The Coast Watcher * 6209 The Charter Oak * 6211 The Constitution State * 6213 Candlewood Lake * 6215 The Birmingham * 6217 The Coast Watcher * 6219 The Husking Bee (at SLE as 1687) Trailer cars * 6230 J.P. Morgan (ex SLE 1614) * 6232 Harriet Beecher Stowe (ex SLE 1616) * 6234 Uncas (ex SLE 1640) * 6236 Cedar Hill (ex SLE 1642) * 6238 Eli Whitney (ex SLE 1644) * 6240 Governor Jonathan Trumbull (ex SLE 1646) * 6250 Governor John N. Dempsey * 6251 Mountain Laurel * 6252 Governor Ella T Grasso * 6253 Nathan Hale * 6254 Governor Raymond E. Baldwin * 6255 Noah Webster * 6256 Bethel * 6257 P.T. Barnum (ex Bar coach) * 6258 Branchville * 6259 Charles Ives * 6260 Redding * 6262 Wilton * 6264 Norwalk (ex Bar coach) * 6266 Cannondale * 6268 Fairfield County * 6270 Governor William O'Niel * 6272 Roger Sherman * 6274 The Brass City * 6276 The Naugatuck Valley * 6278 Beacon Falls Shoreline II and IIIs The Shoreliner IIs and IIIs differ from the IIs in that they have center doors. Also they are not named by the state. All of the Shoreline II and III are pooled with Metro North * 6221 and 6222 cab cars * 8 trailer cars 6281-6288 Shore Line East cabs In addition to Comet carriages the Shore Line East operates Mafersa coaches * 1691 Mark Twain * 1693 The Yankee Clipper * 1695 The Connecticut River * 1697 The Sleeping Giant References This list originality appeared on Railroad.net posted by a Metro North Staff member External links * Railroads.Net